Rise of the New Exorcists
by Ryujin Kami
Summary: What will happen when Mephisto gamble on someone to train Rin how to use a sword, but this addition comes as a 3 pack. How will the True Cross react having 2 more forces of destruction and a ball of energy, will it stand strong or will it trow True Cross in to a downward spiral to disaster? This is a Fanfic from the beginning of the manga with my OCs. 1st chapter is meh.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1/ edited

[I do not own Blue Exorcist. If I did there be a blooded pink hair, a half demon with a fox, and a dragon.]

'Rin' thoughts

"Rin" speaking

 **'Demon'** demon thoughts

 **"Demon"** speaking

[why is that] authors input/ thoughts

Rain was falling around the graveyard where Fujimoto was buried. 'Might as well call that number' Rin thought. BRRRRRRG… BRRRRRG… BRRRRRRRRG... BRRRRRRG… BRRRRRRG… BRRRRRRG. People in black cloaks surrounds Rin. "Wha…" "A Pleasure to meet you Rin Okumura" A person who was dressed as a clown appeared "My name is Mephisto Pheles. I am a friend of Father Fujimoto`s" the clown now known as Mephisto explained. "Are ….. You people…... Exorcists?" Rin asked. With a grin Mephisto answered him "We are known as the True Cross Order." "The old man said you will offer me protection." " I`m afraid that as an honorable knight, I have certain responsibilities. I cannot confuse personal with public interest. You are the son of satan, so you must be killed before you pose a threat to humanity." Mephisto hold up two fingers before continuing. "You have two options. Allow yourself to be killed, or kill us and flee… Oh! There is another option you could save us the hassle and you can commit suicide. Now.. which will it be..?" the clown question the young half demon. "LET ME JOIN YOU!" Rin stated strongly. Shock and the look of what was on the exorcist faces. Rin continued "I don`t care what you have to say, but i'm not that filthy beast son. My only father is the old man" Mephisto now recovered "And what will you do, if you could become an exorcist?" "I`LL KICK SATAN`S ASS!" Rin shouted… "Ha.. Ha. Hahahahahahaha Hahahaha.. THE SON OF SATAN WANTING TO BE AN EXORCIST HAHAHA… Oh this is wonderful I haven't laughed like this for ages" while Mephisto was having his laughing fit. Rin was brooding 'Dam clown what`s so funny.' "HAHAHA You cannot be serious!" Mephisto said while calming down. "OI. I`m dead serious!" Rin retorted starting to get pissed off. "Hmmmmm… Satan son… an exorcist…Hmm Very well then! I love It!" Mephisto chimed. Which was followed with "Wha! Sir Pheles" by the surrounding exorcist. "Huh R..Really?" Rin question. 'Hehehe looks like I have a new piece for my chess game' Mephisto thought before he spoke "However the path you have chosen in a long and oh so treacherous one. Do you still wish to proceed with it?" 'Well it`s not like I really got a choice' Rin thought. "I`m not a demon… nor am I a human anymore, so in that case the only option I have is to become an Exorcist!"

[I'm going to skip the ceremony, and Rin getting the key and the hobgoblins attack, and the garden scene when Rin meet Shiemi. I`m sorry if it seems like I am skipping major parts, but to me they constantly get gone over with other Fanfics, so moving on] ...

Meanwhile at the same time where, Rin meet Shiemi. Brrrg… Brrrg… Brrrg 'Dam brat will he pick up' the principal of The True Cross academy thought angrily Brrrg… Brrrg "Hello who is this?" someone on the other end answered. "Why, Hello. Is this the person I`m looking forward to seeing? Mephisto quarry with the person on the other end. "Is this the Clown?" Mephisto now frowning "I have a title for a reason, Brat." The Brat responded, "As do I, Is everything in order for us?" Mephisto with a serious face on, answered his question "Yes, I`ve held up my end now for your`s. Are you sure your third party does not have a clue about you?" He was answered with a chuckle "They not as dangerous, compared to the pyromaniac you invited along for the trip." "You haven't meet him, and you saying he more powerful than a secret organization" Mephisto said lightly. A light laughter was heard "hahhaha. I wasn`t talking about this Rin guy, and if you underestimate the Wolf you will die. Sir Samuel" "Don`t get cocky, it`ll be a shame if you die a few hundred years before you were intended to." Mephisto with a try me face on. "Don`t Bite off more than you can chew clown. It will not be a graceful way to go out, choking on your decisions. You don`t have much leverage over me" with that they both hang up the phone. 'I not so sure about that. We will see how much leverage I have real soon hehehe.' Mephisto turned to look out the window

[So this is my first chapter Edited I noticed a lot of grammatical errors. Whoa this is a really short chapter.]


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Blue Exorcist.

'Rin' thoughts

"Rin" speaking

' **Demon** ' demon thoughts

" **Demon** " demon speaking

[why is that] authors input/ thoughts

Chapter 2

The slight roar of an engine can be heard. 'So I'm actually going to go to highschool again' the driver thought 'it`s a good thing that she won`t get here till tomorrow.' As he continues on to the rendezvou. "The hell" the driver stops at a fancy restaurant which have a pink extended Rolls Royce Phantom limousine. 'That has to be the clown' the driver pull into the vacant parking lot. "What the hell do that dam clown have planned" the young driver thought out loud as he stepped out of his matt gray 1970 El Camino. The Driver was dressed in a black shirt that fits snug, a unzipped green jacket with a black tiger vs dragon design on the front and on the back the yin/yang, black baggy cargo pants, and black anda pair of red and black nike running shoes. With a clap "Bravo you manage to find the place, but if I do say so myself a little on unimpressive side" Mephisto commented while looking at the plain car behind the new arrival. A little ticked " I`m sorry I was unaware that I had to show up in class. I was under the impression of doing business; not showing out. But I can guarantee you that, I have more firepower than half of your exorcist at your school in this car, And who are you to judge with that eyesore pink." the driver of the El Camino said as he glare at the poor Roll Royce. "Uh hmm… Shall ...we go inside now..?" Mephisto said as the surrounding exorcist look ready to counter attack the El Camino driver. "Sure, let's get this over with." With that they all went into the restaurant.

Meanwhile in a cram classroom.

"Okumura… Okumura… Okumura Wake up." a teacher sternly said. "Wha. . Wha huh wait what… sorry" a startled rin apologize to the teacher. "The hell is with that guy? If he wants to sleep he shouldn't have come to class" a voice in the back of the class appear. Rin turned to see who made the comment 'That guy just screams hostile. His hair make him look like a skunk but I guess it`s kinda cool. If I was the old me I would have glared back then end up in a fight after class, but I`m the new me and I can`t afford that' Rin thought to him as he starts to go back to sleep. 'The idiot should just leave' the said skunk hair student thought. That how the day went on with Rin falling asleep and not paying attention.

Back at the restaurant ...

"My my my, aren't we hungry today?" Mephisto commented "Let's get down to business, shall we?" "About time, show me the "Kit" location, and you sure that they have no clue where she`s at?" the El Camino driver asked. "Now now. Little one have I ever broken a deal before?" Mephisto commented with a grin. "The caretakers doesn`t like it but the "Kit" overjoyed that she might get to see… um what was it… hmm… ah that's right Ryuey again" Which received a death glare from "Ryuey" "And you want me to watch over Rin Okumura? For what exactly?" "Ryuey" question the principal. "He`s a special case much like yourself, and the others? You sure they will come?" Mephisto question with a curious tone in his voice. "My older sister will come in order to beat me, and my younger sister wish to visit Japan… so yah they going to be here, my younger one probably in Tokyo right now as we speak. So ...Where is student parking at your school?"

Back to the school.

Demon Pharmacology "Now then, I`ll hand back the recent test Shima-kun… etc.." Yukio runs through the list. "I`m sure I`ve done okay on this one, It`s my specialty!" a happy Shiemi exclaimed. " … Moriyama-san.." "Y-yes" as Shiemi look at her score "WH!" "It`s good to come up with your own names for different plants … but when it comes to test, I would ask for you to use the proper names." As a shocked and depressed Shiemi made her way to her seat. Rin ,who caught the grade she made " Hehehehe On your specialty subject" "... Okumura-kun… Sickening." Rin wo mutters a "sorry" looks at his 2. [ at least he got one right] "... Suguro-kun..." "Yes" came from the skunk haired student "hff 2 percent I couldn't get a score that low if I tried. Try studying instead of trying to act cool for the girls. You make me sick" "... Excellent work, Suguro-kun…" Yukio complemented the skunk haired student. As Suguro walk past Rin he flashed his grade to Rin. A now shell shocked Rin "N-N-No way… A cool guy making a 98 … th-that sort of thing doesn`t happen." Which riled up the bigger teen "What was that. I come to these classes is to become an exorcist, and it not just me everyone here trying to become one. And any half ass punks like you should just leave." Which started the basic Rin Suguro bickering with Suguro being held back by his companions and Yuiko holding back Rin. [Skipping the fountain scene, but I do like how Shima and Yuiko supports the opposite teams... ]

In the Gym? For a lack of a better term

'So this the kid Mephisto had bought to watch over Rin' sensei Tsubaki thought. About 15 minutes earlier "Tsubaki-kun you are to allow this fine gentleman to oversee your class with Rin Okumura" Mephisto said as he walked past the teacher of question "Don`t worry it will be like he`s not even there!" Back to present time "So… The Class is about to begin in 5 minutes" Tsubaki told the teen. "Hm. Ok I`ll shall get into position"

Practical Athletics-On the Field

Rin and Bon getting chased by a giant frog. Rin in the lead "haha Too slow skunk! Haha. You can be as smart as you like, but it not going to help you in the real world!" Bon who was clearly annoyed 'Dam this brat fast, but I won`t lose.'

On the Side Lines

"What`s with them?" a violet haired red eyes stated slightly irritated while sitting next to the edge. She was answered by her friend who was sitting close to the edge. "Who know." Shima "HAhaha Bon`s no slouch. Okumura-kun pretty impressive."

On the Field

"In the real word… I`LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO WINNNN!" Bon said as he drop kicks Rin. which effectively stop Rin, but also made bon stop moving with a leaper right behind him. And Bon realize this a little too late with a scream. "Hey…..!" a Tsubaki who`s a little mad, yelled when he pulled the lever which pulled the leaper away from the students. "What are the two of you playing at, are you trying to kill yourselves!?" Tsubaki continued. "What the hell … was that… for?!" a ticked off rin ask the bigger cram student. "I won`t lose to you even if it kills me..." a pissed Bon commented.

On The Side LInes

The violet haired student "Idiots" While Bon`s pink haired friend was snickering over how Bon make a idiotic move. "I`ve told you already this is NOT A RACE, It`s training for dealing with demon movements. OI, OI, OI!, Are you two even listening?!"

On the Field

Rin and Bon was about to throw down. When they were being broken up with Bon being held back by his friends, and Rin being dragged away by the teacher. "Suguro-kun! Come with me for a moment" Tsubaki ask Bon to come with him, so the two of them went to the back. "Why just him?" a very confused Rin question. "Dunno" was Shima reply. "What`s wrong with him?" the irritated Rin asked while turning to the area that Bon and Tsubaki went to. "Haha Forgive him for that please. while he may not look it, but Bon takes everything serious. He joined this place with an crazy ambition. You see Bon is trying to get stronger so he can become an exorcist that will "Defeat Satan himself"." …. .. "WHAT! Thats the same as me?!" Rin exclaimed. Which received a laugh from Shima "HAHAHAHAHAH Crazy right?" 'The clown now him is it really that laughable?...' Rin ask himself while in deep thought. "Shima-san You Can`t Laugh" Konekomaru told Shima… then went on to talk about the Blue Night.. in case you don`t know of it Satan went on a kill streak against powerful exorcist...

Meanwhile Far Corner

"Now Suguro-kun listen, you are an excellent student. All of the teachers are expecting a lot from you." Tsubaki latured Bon who confiermed what he said "Right…" "So I think, It would be prudent not to start trouble" "Um.. why am I the only one receiving this lecture. That Okumura guy was" Bon was cut off. "Ah .. well.. It seems that he is a special case. Enrolled by Sir Pheles himself. You do well not to associate with him too much." Tsubaki Finished. 'Special?' the already pissed Bon thought.

Close to the Ceiling.

"So the idiot that almost got them both killed gets a lecture… hm. You may not be as bad of a teacher, as I originally thought Tsubaki" the overwatcher of Rin thought out loud. "And the Idiot friends trying to make amends, or trying to get him to forgive the Idiot. What do you want me to watch you dam clown" as the El Camino driver continue to think out loud and complain at the same time.

On the field

"Ah it looks as if they back" Shima turned and said. "Alright Time to get to work!" Tsubaki said as he return to the class. .BRRRG "What is it honey… What… Right now? Oh what will you do with out me, Kitten?" Click Tsubaki clears his throat "Everyone~! We`er going to be taking a short break!" which was fallowed with a lot of whats and huhs Except for Shima who asked if he said "Kitten" "Now Listen up! The leaper is ordinarily a docile demon, however it has a habit of reading people`s minds and attacking. Everone is to stay up here until I get back. Now if that`s clear. I`ll be off...I`ll be there Kitten~~!" "Is that even allowed?" Shima asked unsure of what to think. A already pissed off Bon is now steaming mad "WHAT THE FUCK?! AND HE CALL HIMSELF A TEACHER. I thought the True Cross Academy was supposed to be a sacred place of learning and studying… And don`t get me started on the student's" Bon stated the last part as he glares at Rin. "You sure are running your mouth off today! And what make you think that I`m not serious about his stuff huh?" Rin who is really getting fed up with Bon. 'You`re just some rich brat or something aren't ya' the seething Bon thought. "Bon you`re acting immature" Shima commented with the support of Miwa who said "Yeah Bon cut him a break. "YOU TWO STAY OUT OF THIS!" Bon snapped at them. "I know... Why don`t you prove to me that you`re serious about becoming an Exorcist then. That guy" Bon said as he points towards the Leaper. "Touch the Leaper and make it back without being attacked and you win. The Leaper is a sorta interesting demon. It looks into the people`s eyes and read their emotion. And If it senses any agitation it attacks. In other words if you stay nice and calm It wouldn`t do a thing. After all if you plan on being an exorcist you have to have proper resolve" "How about it? You in or not?" Bon finally ends his long speech with a question for Rin. "Heh Sounds interesting"

On the Ceiling

'I take everything back. And I can`t argue with you on that what was it Ron, Don, Bon? Whatever. He is a pretty useless teacher, never go against gut instinct. But I`m sure Rin not that bad.' the teen thought as he stare at the scene unfolding beneath him. When he see and hear the Skunked stripe haired idiot points at the leapers and herd "Touch the Leaper and make it back without being attacked and you win" 'Is He trying to get them both killed' the teen thought as he reach for his back underneath his unzipped jacket. 'Don`t be that stupid kid'

Sorry but I`m going to have to leave it off here, got ta study. the first 3-6 chapters will not be much different than the manga. However, after that they should develop as its own. Then No More Finals for me this semester YEAAA!


	3. Prepare for trouble and make it 7

Chapter 3 -Prepare for trouble and make it 7….

Sorry for the long pause/break….. Had a lot of college crap to take care of, workouts, intramural sports, I hate Calculus 2. And New job…

ps did you know that a jack hammer is heavy, carrying 2 bags of concrete at once is not a good Idea, and 5 days of working 10 hours gets rough pretty quick. any way.

I do not own Blue Exorcist.

'Rin' thoughts

"Rin" speaking

 **'Demon'** demon thoughts

 **"Demon"** demon speaking

[why is that] authors input/ thoughts

"HEELLLOOOO JAPAAAAN!" an American teenager yelled in her native language as she got off the plane, all while the surrounding area rolls their eyes or stare at this bizarre behavior. " .ok Unari get a hold of yourself, you don't want to come off as overly weird" the girl said to herself. "Now that I`m here where to go first? Hmmmm." Unari thought out loud as she takes a very long list. As she walked out of the airport, there was a pink Rolls-Royce limousine with the driver with a sign that says "Unari Yasei" The ever so curious Uma went up and asked "How do you know me?" she asked the driver in English. "Oopss I`m sorry I mean" as she transitioned to Japanese "How do You know me?" "My My My. You must be Unari I presume?" Mephisto asked as he stepped out of the car. "Well that`s implausible, you look nothing like your older brother!" exclaimed as he jumps from place to place to get better look at Uma. "You not intimidating, it seems like you have time for fun, seemed to have an open personality, and… is that a list of places to visit?" Mephisto stop moving around the young teen and stares at the list. "Uhhhhhhh Yeess… um who are you?" Unari asked Mephisto "Oh My, where are my manners? Ahem. I`m Sir Pheles Mephisto, the principal of the True Cross Academy" as he takes a bow. A dumbfounded Unari Just stares at the weirdly clothed man…. "Hmmmmmm… well.. We can visit 7 places today. OH! How I wish I didn't have a meeting at 7!, Oh well matters of business can`t be helped now can it!?" Mephisto exclaimed as an Unari just thinking '7… 7 haunts me, and it still haunts here too..' Soon after they left to go to visit the places on the list.

Gym

With his hand now firmly placed onto the wooden handle of his homemade knife. "Heh. sounds interesting. But I pass. You heard what teach said." Rin simply turn Bon`s challenge down which left a fuming Skunk haired teen. "Wha.. What?! Are you chickening out?" "No, I wish to become an exorcist. Can`t do that if I die doing something as dumb as this" Rin justified his reason.

'hmm smart kid… who is that with the kid with the 1911?' the driver thought as he starts analyzing the possible new threat across the stadium, and not paying attention to Rin`s next comment "Besides you and I, we have the same goal." "You Told him?!" Bon said through clenched teeth while glaring at his childhood friends who are currently holding their hands up for protection. "Oh Yea. Well I`m going to the one WHO`LL KICK SATAN`S ASS!" Was Bon`s last word as he slides down to where the frog like demon. 'Dam brat' the El Camino driver mutter annoyed now unhooking his tangs of his knife from his upside-down sheath on his back. All while Izumo snickering about how he said he will beat Satan. Which brought on past memories, and this cause the Leaper to attack. The driver went to move. However, he stopped for no apparent reason, and before his eyes he sees Rin taking the hit for Bon. 'The Hell! Why didn`t I move.' the driver cursed himself as he continued watching from his perch. Only to find that Rin was perfectly fine and was trying to settle who had the goal first. Furthermore, he seen that the guy who had the 1911 was on the phone talking. Trying to pick up on the conversation, but he was a little too late all he heard was "... He didn`t use his flames" then the person holstered his gun, hanged up the phone, and starts walking down the hall. 'Hmm.. Should I follow him' brrrg 'what now.' looking at the message on his phone.

"Dear Midori, I wish for you to head into my office door is locked you've been warned, go to the Filing cabinet, there will be a drawer with a Moe Dragon Sticker open it and read the items inside

Lots of Love Mephisto"

'...Why did he have to go overboard a simple "hey get this"..' the driver now known as Midori mutter as he makes his way to the specified location. After a little while of struggling to find the place he asked for guidance from a few students.

-Office-

"So, this is the place that I couldn't find" Midori said as he tried to open the door. "Well the clown didn`t lie. Hmm. Guess have to do this the old way" he thought out loud as he looked around to see if anyone is around.

-Shiemi store-

Brrrg. Yukio takes his phone to look at the message he just received. "Hmm.. a message from Mephisto." Yukio thought out loud. "Oh?! What does Sir Pheles want. Ah will it be hard do you will need help?" Shiemi ask hallway getting up from the back of the counter. "No that will not be necessary. He just asked me to do some paperwork. Thanks for the offer." Yukio told the bobbed blonde. "Oh.." was all that was said as she sinks back to her seat. "Well I better get going, see you in class." "yea … ok see you then" Shiemi returned with a smile.

\- In front of Mephisto Office-

As Yukio neared the headmaster`s door 'hm is someone inside? He said no one will be in there' Yukio thought as he approaches the door with one hand on the doorknob and the other on his sidearm. Then he presides to open said door.

So I`m curious what makes y'all click on a fanfic to read?

A new chapter will be out soon. Been having trouble staying on task. By that I mean I`m working on a few one shots, original story, and I have skipped around on this story I have chapter 34 already written and 35 is halfway written.


	4. The Uninformed

Chapter 4. The Uninformed

I do not own Blue Exorcist, Kinda Wish to.

'Rin' thoughts

"Rin" speaking

 **'Demon'** demon thoughts

 **"Demon"** demon speaking

 _Bang clang dang_ noise

[why is that] authors input/ thoughts

.-

.-

-Inside of the office-

-Midori Pov-

"...I`m Supposed to read all of this?" Midori said as he takes out the mountain of papers from the drawer of the filing cabinet with the Green Moe Dragon maid. Click the door to the office opens. 'Hmm?' I looked up from his stack of thousands of papers, only to see a pair of Detonic .45. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the invader with the glasses demanded as he aimed his guns at me. 'Who the hell is this guy. Gotta admit he does have an interesting choice of firearm not many people have the Detonics' I thought as I pull my doubled edged knife with a very sharp tapered 10" blade behind my back. Looking the intruder in the eyes I calmly said "I was given specific instruction from the clo, I mean by headmaster sir Pheles himself to… read.. all. of this….." I looked at the thousands of papers I was ordered to read. Now with all my attention to the treat in front of me. "Now if I may ask who the hell are you?" I said in my cold normal tone. "Who I am is of none of your concern. Now you are trespassing, and possibly tampering with classified records, so who are you!" the intruder demanded a little more forceful than before. "Hmph, so you trying to scare me? I am truly amused. Kid you a few years too young for that. Furthermore, you a little under equipped to even think of that." 'This kid is started to piss me off.' in which the intruder responds by tightened his grip. "Oi what you going to do shoot me?" "Tsk. You starting to piss me off." the glass wearing intruder states as he tightens his grip even more. 'Sigh… This kid might actually shoot. I didn't wish to get my hand dirty… but'

-Yukio pov-

I opened the door to find someone with in his office, and I immediately aimed my pistols at the mysterious person. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I demanded. 'is he part of the vatican or is he a demon? Is he here for Rin?' my thoughts were cut off when he turns around and pulls out a dagger in a reverse grip. As he looking me in the eyes he calmly said "I was given specific instruction from the clo, I mean by headmaster sir Pheles himself to… read.. all. of this….." he started to break up his words as he looked at the pail of papers from the corner of his eyes. Now getting a good look at the intruder he became more suspicious if that was possible, he was wearing a black mask that covers the lower portion of his face, a snug fitting black shirt which showed that he is kinda stocky, and a green hoodie tied around his waist. Now with his attention back on me he askes me "Now if I may ask who the hell are you?" in a cold tone. 'Trying to Intimidate me not going to work.' "Who I am is of none of your concern. Now you are trespassing, and possibly tampering with classified records, so who are you!" I demanded forcefully. "Hmph, so you trying to scare me? I am truly amused." this mysterious person said as he tilted his head to his left, and continued "Kid you a few years too young for that. Furthermore, you a little under equipped to even think of that." 'who the hell does this guy think he is. He `s taunting me. No no calm yourself that just what he wants you to do' "Oi what you going to do shoot me?" "Tsk. You starting to piss me off." 'I`ll ask one more time than if he don't answer I`ll shoot'

-3rd pov-

As the two stare each other down waiting to see what the other will do, "I`ll ask you one last…"brrrgg Yukio was cut off by his phone ringing putting one of his pistol away while the other still on Midori. At the same time Midori received a message on his phone. Both read "- Say Hello to each other

3Your`s truly~ Mephisto 3"

"Um, Hello?" "...Hello?" **POOF** "My, My, My. Now was that so hard~?" Mephisto sang as he appeared. "Sir Pheles you know who this is?" Yukio asked with his gun still on Midori. " My dear Yukio yes indeed I do know this good sir right here, and if I would you I`ll lower my gun" Mephisto finished in a serious tone. With this both parties lowered/sheath their weapons "This is Midori RYU. You can say he`s a hired helper. Now this is Yukio he`s a remarkable student of the True Cross as well as an Exorcist teacher." Mephisto said to the two of them "Now if thou may excuse me I have several more stops to make today so Tally Ho! **Poof"** with that he went to wherever he came from "ugh Is he always like that?" Midori asks. With a sigh Yukio answered his question "unfortunately he is." Midori moves to the stack of paper. "What are you doing?" What does it look like I`m going to Read this" Midori answered with air quotes. 'I still don`t trust him but he seems to be apart of Mephisto plan' "I have to get back to my dorm" Yukio said as he left Midori to his solitude to read. Brrg "What the fuck is it now?!" Midori yells as he checks his phone to find Mephisto sent another massage "My Dearest of new addition I need to have a meeting with the three of you at 19:00 as you would say.

3 Even more love, Your Favorite Mephisto 3" ( the 3`s were supposed to be hearts)

Checking the time "Alright it 18:12 sooo… I have 45 minutes" with a sigh he get started with his task assigned him.

-7:00- **Poof** "Grretttings boy, and girl~!….." Mephisto sings as he apper only to find his expected company of 2, to be disappointed by only see a half asleep Midori on the ground surrounded by papers. "Uhm And what might you be doing?" Mephisto bends down as he asks the half awake Midori. "...What does it look like? I`m trying to read your manuscript on this freaking place." Midori responded to Mephisto in a very tired tone. "Any way where you charge?" "hmm..? OH! Yes! MY NEW BEST FRIEND~!" Mephisto chimes as imaginary stars sparkle around him. "We visited a few of her desired locations, and got her all settle in the dorms" "And why is she not here?" "Well~ I decided that she will not need to be apart of this meeting. Now where`s you charge?" Mephisto looking straight at Midori who response was to glare at the clown. "... My Charge?.." "I Gave You Her Contact Number To Tell Her The Meeting Time" "My My My Are you threatening me Dragon?" in his unusual serious tone. 'He force me to read over 864 pages front and back, let my younger sister skip this crap, fails to set up a meeting, and he wants to blame me.' a ticked off Midori was thinking all while his right hand was slipping to his knife. 'Calm yourself, you doing this for the Kit. Breathe in.. out.. in… out' "Did you even set up a meeting time?" Midori says as he calmed himself a little. With a Grin "Ah, Well a course My Dear Lizard Friend." With a visible tick mark "What Time Did You Set It For?" Midori asks through clenched teeth. "

\- 7:40 p.m.- "Where is she?" Mephisto said through his folded hands. "I don`t know" a irritated Midori said. " Oh well, I have other appointments to attend to. Won`t you be a dear and contact her to randevu at another location. I`m far too tired, even a demon I need my beauty sleep~"

As Midori takes his phone out "And what what location/time do you wish for me to conve?"

Mephisto answers in a tiered tone "Eh? Whatever you wish. I`m letting you handle this, I did my part."

"... You going to push this onto me? It`s only 19:42? Who go to bed at this time? OI Clown I`m not having this" Midori was ranting and stops when he noticed his in the middle of a parking lot. 'THE HELL… dam clown must have tranported me here…. That bastard' "Oh well might as well get this over with" with a sigh he finished thinking out loud and went about his new mission.

-mid-night- in the middle of a random woods

"23:59… and" _Boooosh_ was heard as the sound of a bullet echoing around the trees. Midori side steps to avoid a sniper bullet aimed for his center mass. "Right on time. But never on odd numbers am I right?"

.-

.-

All Right that is where I`m going to end off. Who`s the mysterious sniper with a thirst for Midori blood? find out next time.


	5. The Lizard who cried Wolf

Ch 5. The lizard who cried wolf.

[Hello I`m not dead, yet, anyway I'm going to shoot for a chapter every two weeks, rather or not that I keep up with that is a different story.]

I do not own Blue Exorcist.

'Rin' thoughts

"Rin" speaking

 **'Demon'** demon thoughts

 **"Demon" demon** speaking

 _Bang clang dang_ noise

[why is that] authors input/ thoughts

.

.

.

.

.

_-mid-night- in the middle of a random woods

'Target 280 meters. Winds 8 mph north/northeast' a figure hiding in a bush thought as she check her DOPE for her .308 R-700. After her check, she breaths in and place her finger on the trigger and exhale all the air and squeeze the trigger.

_- A few weeks beforehand-

"Excuse me Alpha" a skinny young male intern with thin metallic framed glasses walked into an office holding a vanilla folder. "What do you want" a woman with brown curly hair that goes down to her shoulder blades asked ever so coldly at the intruder.

Which caused the intruder to try to shield himself with the folder. 'Why is it always me?' "W..We..Um. They found.. Where.. Whereabouts of The Lizard" the intern finally said as he sticks the folder as far out as he can.

"Give me that,... thank you" as Alpha reads through the documents.

"I..I.. We don`t know if it's truly him but-"

"It`s him. That's his El Camino, and looks like it's the shipping company he trusts with most of his gear" Alpha interrupted the scared intern.

"But ma`am isn`t this too obvious surely he wouldn`t let this info leak so-"

"Easily, yes he typically makes it a lot harder to track him" Alpha finished the intern thought procces.

"So?..." the intern have no clue what to do he just want to get out of this ticking time bomb.

"Either, he` getting senile form old age, or he wants me to follow him" Alpha stated thoughtfully as she closed the folder. 'What are you up to.'

"Ma`am you olde-. OUCH!... I didn`t mean any offence" He was sutup with a hit to the head and mumbled an apology.

"Uh-hm, which mean he wants me to follow him, so what is his plan?" Alpha finished as she sits on top of her desk.

"Shouldn`t we- * _cough cough_ * wh * _cough_ * what ..was * _cough_ * that for?" he was struggling to breath as this time the **IceQueen** as she is also called punched him in the xiphoid process.[the xiphoid process is the thing right below the sternum that will knock all the air out of ya and hurt like hell when you get hit there]

"Plan?" which the intern weakly shook his head yes. "My you are young, Ryujin aka The Lizard. Has a plan in which we plan for that plan, but he will have a plan for our plan for his plan, so what the point if every plan we plan he will have a counter plan. The best option is just to simply act."

_- a couple days later in a more rural part America-

Alpha in a parked midnight blue 1972 Chevy Nova SS with silver pinstriping, is waiting looking at a house. 'She finally leaving thank god.' From the house she was watching, a 15 year old girl, with long straight but a little wave in it, came running out of the house

"Ok Bye Mom! I`m gotta go can`t miss the fieldtrip!"

When the teen got out of eyesight, Alpha got out of her car, and went up to knock on the door. Which opened as Alpha leaned against the hand railing, "Good Morning Mrs. Yasei"

Mrs. Yasei narrowed her eyes at the not very welcomed stranger on her porch. Looking around and then dryly commanded "Hurry up and come inside." Once inside Mrs. Yasei let Alpha have it. "Okami, why are you here? Do you even know if you were being followed? What the hell are you thinking are you trying to give away her location to them?!"

A couple of visible tick mark started to appear on Alpha head. "OI! Dam hag, Shut the Fuck UP" after a short breather "I have this to give ya" Alpha then pulled out an envelope with a true cross seal. "She does know about demons, right?" nodded. "Good, that`s less I gotta deal with. The plane tickets, school info, exorcist info is in that envelope. Now if you don`t mind," Alpha got up to leave. As she opened the door she stopped and glared back out the corner of her eyes and coldly intimidatingly said "Oh, also it`s Alpha to you" and she closed the door and went to her car. 'That`s done.' 'Ok, so what caused him to want to be an exorcist? … What reasons do he have? … It might have to deal with the pup' _beepbeep_ Alpha looked over to her left and seen a young male driver in a light blue early 2000 Honda Civic, with a big ricer wing on the back, purple rims honking his horn, and pointed his finger at her, and then back at himself. 'So this Ricer wants to race.. I wish I would have brought my baby.' with a sigh she revved her 400 cubic inch. 'But this guy an idiot that wing cause him to lose traction.' The driver held up 3 fingers then pointed to his steering wheel singling in 3 honks it`s on, and in return Alpha gave the thumbs up. _Beep beep beep._ After the third honk Alpha hit the gas only letting off to hit the clutch to shift gears. 'Heh that should teach that punk to respect the muscle'

_- mid-night- in the middle of a random woods

 _Boooosh_ was heard as the sound of a bullet echoing around the trees, as Midori side steps to avoid a bullet aimed for his center mass. With her wolf like hearing she hears "Right on time. But never on odd numbers am I right? Mut"

'Damn that fucking lizard' the figure that was hiding stood up and cycles her bolt. "It`s nice to meet you to it's been what a year since I shot at you? Lizard"

"Well technically about 19 seconds"

"You little sma-"

"But beside the point, I have to make you read this" Midori says as he holds up the 1000 paged manuscript. In which the markswoman answer with a shot from a standing position. "Or not I really don`t care." he says as he throws the book now with a bullet hole behind him. _Boooosh_ as he turns to leave a bullet grazes his masked cheek. With blood slowly dripping from his cheek Midori looks back "We are going to be in the same facility and behave yourself, at least for a little while. Okami"

"No guarantee there Ryuj-"

"It`s Midori" Midori cut her off and sends a glare her way "Midori Ryu".

"Ok. So you back to that name gotcha" giving a halfhearted thumbs up. Okami halfway asks "For how long this time?" by the time she said her second part Midori already disappeared. 'This better not be a waste of my time'

.

.

.

.

.

.

[I apologize if I went a little to in detail with the cars.

I`m Sorry for the long hiatus. As I said in the beginning, I`ll try to keep a steady upload schedule a chapter every 2 week]


	6. Siblings Rivalry

Ch7. Siblings Rivalry?

[I`m sorry for not updating. I`ve been fighting finaid to get my financial aid for the year. further more over the break my computer was acting up, so i didnt want to type and have it erased or deleted any progress I wrote. However, to try to make it up I made a fairly long chapter.]

'Rin' thoughts

"Rin" speaking

 **'Demon'** demon thoughts

 **"Demon"** demon speaking

 _Bang clang dang_ noise

[why is that] authors input/ thoughts

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-Midori Ryu pov-

"30… 31….thirtyyyyyy-two" now huffing for air "come on you weak son-of-a bitch. 3 more" I mumble to myself. Taking in a breath "thirtyyyyy -threeeee" I claim as I lockout and rack the bar. "... Dam… Looks like 35 is still my limit." I stand up from the bench I was at, and starting to stretch from my morning workout. 'Pullups, Curls, mower pulls, Triceps, Military bench, forearm curls, and last 225 bench' I finish my stretching as well as my mental checklist. And my music temporarily stopped playing, which kinda annoyed me it was one of my many favorite song, but I complied and took out my phone to see that the clown had sent me a message.

"HELLO MY B-E-A-U!TIFUL STUDENTS. I have attached your schedule to this text. As well as your living arrangements for the semester. Don`t worry about being late to your first day of school I have taken the liberty of telling your Teachers that yall will be later than usual. So please take your time and get all of your possessions into your new home ;)

Oh almost forgot no cars….. Or motorcycle until further notice

3The Best Principle~ Mephisto 3"

Sent 07:00

'ok why does he have to always have hearts,' taking a breath 'anyway let's get to business. 1st where will I be staying at… the Old Dorms?.? Where the hell is that?' sighing "I guess I might actually miss my first class." 'Speaking of which what are my classes…. Algebra and Trig ok that kinda sucks, English, Japanese, Japanese history, PE ok? World history, I have some free slots, and….'

"Why the hell am I in music?. OF ALL THINGS MUSIC?!"

"Oi Kid it`s way too early to be shouting, so shut the hell up!" The owner of the gym yells at me from his office.

"Um. yea SORRY" I say as I rack the weight from the bar. [seriously if you lift weights put the weights back up. I find this very annoying that people are too lazy to do simple things I Digress. Back to the story.] 'Ok, now time to jog to my hotel, take a shower, and gather all of my crap….. Wait what will I do with my car?' and I start jogging and thinking all the way about my situation.

-Unari pov-

I woke up to my phone going off. Looking at my clock "it`s 7 o'clock who messaging me?" not in a whiny voice or anything, and read the message. As I put away my phone I can`t help but squeal as I remember where why I`m here. Which got me up and moving and taking a shower. 'I`m actually going to a Japanese high school! I wonder if it`s going to be like in the anime?' While getting dressed my phone vibrates again. "Hmmm?!." As I check it, it shows another message from Mephi It shows steps to follow as well as my dorm room, and my roommate. 'I wonder who my roommate is and what my homeroom teach is going to be like.' I head out of the apartment I was staying at with all my stuff looking like a pack mule. "READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" and took off running towards my new fantasy home.

-Okami pov-

'... I`m going to be roommates with her. Fuck that. I`d rather stay sleeping outside.' With a sigh I open the file attached to the text message to see my schedule 'Chemistry cool, English 3 whatever, Japanese 3 ok,…..Physics why? This gonna suck.'

.-Unari pov-.

As I near the girls' dormitory I can`t help but feel a bubble of excitement starts to grow and about to explode. 'I hope, I can make lots of friends, I wonder if they got any main characters going to this school' I inhale sharply at an idea "What If I`m The Main Character?!" I temporarily stop moving. 'Could that actually be TRUE!' Now determined more than ever, I race off to the dorms receptionist to get checked into my room. As I got to my room I open to find a familiar face.

.-Okami pov-.

'I figure she be here sooner' I sigh 'There is not enough room for all my crap, and she will bring a lot of shit with her' I sit down on my bed. 'Maybe this is a way to ensure that I don`t have most of my toys. Hmmm' bringing my hand to my chin in a thoughtful pose. "I woudn`t put it past him, this is a legitimate way to keep me from my cannon, but like I would" I was interrupted when my door was swung open.

.-3rd pov in the dorm-.

"Ok, you are still here, good that means both of you can get to know each other" the RA says as she notices the other tenant.

"OH I KNOW YOOOUUUU!, You The person that came by my house a few time and was at my school…." Unari exclaims at the site of her roommate "are you stalking me?"

'Why would I stalk you. I have better thing to do besides that' Okami glares and tilt her head to give off a are you kidding me look.

"Ok well… I`ll let … the two of you get to know each other" the RA says as she awkwardly closes the door.

"SOOOOOOOOOOO who are you and why are you stalking me? _Gasp_ Could it be you like me?! I`m sorry I don`t…"

"Will You Shut The Fuck Up" Okami growls "I could give a rat`s ass about you. I only did that so I could gather information about our brother, and you better be thanking me for getting you into this school"

"Huh?.?.?.?.?. Brother?.?.?.?.? Our?.?.? School?.?.? Thank you?.?.?

Okami face palming while shaking her head "Great I just fried her brain. Well I`m out of here"

"WaitWaitWaitWaitWait Wait, Wait soooooo based on what you just said, I have not only a sister but a brother as well?!. And that I`ll be able to meet them?! I Can`t wait to meet my sister I wonder what she going to be like _continuous rambling_ "

'Did she not realize I said our brother, this is not my sister I`m disowning her.' Okami saighs with a relife "yes, however your sister don`t wish to disrupt your study show she will not be in touch now excuse me I must head off to a class"

"But don't classes start at 9 am today?"

'Shit' "I have a lab" Okami takes her leave before Unari have time for thinking.

"... But… didn`t she…. Said our?.?.?.?.?.?.? Or did she say your…?.., but where did my brain come up with me having a sister?..? Hmmmmm." _Insert Haruhi theme song._ Quickly taking out her phone"YEEEAAAAA! A new episode."

.-Ryujin-.

'So it`s Tuesday, no homeroom, so school starts at 09:00 for me and it`s 07:30. I might be able to go to trig…..' with a sigh I continue on my voyage to find the Abandoned dorm. After looking at a map I identified the location of my soon to be home. And when I got there to say the least I was surprised I expected it to be in worse shape. 'Heh so I can any room, that's nice a whole building to myself with no distractions' I randomly shiver. 'Well something tells me that my peace won`t last long' with a sigh I picked a room on the 3rd floor. "Well since no one else live here i'll take 2 rooms." 'One will be my armory. Man I always wanted to do this' From 07:30-08:40 I move my equipment in and setup my room.. Half assed but still setup. While walking to my class I was talking out loud "Should I actually go I mean I don`t have a homeroom today, so I would only be interrupting class. Eh. I need to get my room straight, so I turn around and headed to my room."

. .-.

'This is my first day at a japanese school. Where is my classroom? I`ve walking for hours can someone pleasseeeee! Help me?' _gasp_ 'they might be able to help' I walked up to a group of students "Um um. Excuse me. I`m new and could you help me find this room pleaaase?"

"Um sure? Let me see...Hmm" one of the student takes a look at my schedule "well for starters you in the wrong building. this building is on the south side of the island. 3 blocks down the dog cafe and take aright…."

"Did You say A Dog Cafe?! Thankyou!" I shouts as I take off with Sparks flying everywhere 'first to the cafe then school'

3 minute later I'm in a cafe filled with dogs. then I looked at my phone "Oh no! I`m going to be late I need to hurry Arigato!" I take off with a sonic boom to my class. 'I`m on time yes' "Um is this English 1 with Koha?"

"Yes yes, You must be the new student sit anywhere class will begin in a minute." Koha sensei inform me.

I take a sit by the window. 'OMG A window seat. Does that mean I`m going to become a main character in an interesting, confusing, and outrageous plot of an anime?' my awe-inspiring thoughts were cut off by someone trying to get my attention.

"Pssttt new kid were you from?" a girl with jet black ribbon like hair to my right asked me.

"Um America"

"That`s a long way away from home. The name Minako Itzu by the way"

'Something is telling me that she not a good person' "My name is Unari Yasie hmm looks like class about to start"

When the class ended Mineko comes up to me

"So how did you come over here?"

"Hmm, Honestly I don`t know, I`m supposed to meet with the headmaster to talk about that" she tilts her head.

"Really?" in a somewhat thoughtful or possibly questionable tone was my class mate response.

"Yeaaa, and apparently I have a brother that`s going here and a sister who don`t want to disrupt my studies" Unari says as she scratches her head

"Inntteresting" and with that Mineko left.

'I still have an uneasy feeling about her'

.-.-Computer Lab.-.-

'Allright jackass. Time for you to pay for forcing me into a room with her' Okami typing feverous away at a computer in the back corner. "Lets see lets see. Hmmmm what do we have here" Okami thinks out loud as she opens more cryptid files. "So he is living on campus, but his dorm is not on the newer security cameras, so that marks out any new/ newly remodeled dorms and apartments." Now sitting back in the chair "Would I expect any more from a person with the social skills of a turtle" 'back to work' After 28 minutes of hacking cameras, phone calls, emails, and the schools` confidentiality files. Okami find her tarket. "Midori Ryu….. classes….attendance…...medical… there it is housing…..Dorm # 01-3-1d D/C ehh? He actually in a decommissioned dorm. How." with a sigh that turn into an evil chuckle. 'Since its decommissioned I can move my dorm room there all the room for all my toys, and I can have my pets as well.' follow by more evil chuckling. And so, Okami continue to type and click away at the computer. 12 minutes later. "Do I want to go to class?... I mean I don`t have homeroom so everyone will be asking about me and trying to get to know me that would be annoying as hell. I`ll just go and scout the place out."

-Mephisto office-

"Oh my Aren't we early?" Mephisto says as he turns in his chair with his face in his right hand. "I have been required to go the office before" Midori say in a calm tone. "~OH MY~! Being sent to the office on your first day my, my what kind of degenerate I have allowed into my school?" Midori quietly finds a seat in the corner by a bookcase and sits down. Much to the displeasure of a frowning Mephisto.

The two sat in silence for an hour and 20 minutes, when a loud bang from the door.

-Mephisto pov-

'Oh my, and who might this be?' ehem. "Come in" I look over to the other occupant of my office and see that he`s facepalming. 'Heh this might have gotten interesting' as a grin starts to grace my face.

-Midori pov-

I sigh because, I already knew who that was already. 'Why can`t you knock like a normal person Okami? And who pissed you off this time?' during my thoughts my face somehow manage to find itself into my palm.

-Okami pov-

'So this is the headmaster's office, I probably going to see this sight often, oh well' I raise my hand to knock but I sense my brother 'heh so the lizard is already here. In that case' so I knock with a little more force than needed. I heard "Come in" and I go to open the door.

-3rd pov in office-

The doors was open violently, and in the threshold stood a female student with dark curly brown hair wearing the true cross school black blazer and matching black skirt. With her arms crossed she walks into the center of the room. "~OH MYYYY!~ and who might you be?"

Mephisto asks as his hand clasped together in front of his face hiding his smirk.

"Cut the crap you know just who the hell I am." Okami says as she glares at Mephisto

With his smirk now gone "I take it you are Okami yes? You brother was quite right about your character."

"Sure he was. He probably stated proudly I was the best sister of all the sister in the worlds" Okami claims in a pose of victory.

"No, actually he said you like an explosive thorn in his side." Mephisto calmly says.

"...Aw You Gave Me A Compliment" Okami squeals with an annoying amount of affection.

"Oi, shut it…" Midori says from a hunched over position with his head in his right hand, with his elbow on his knee.

"Care to say that Again?"

With a sigh Midori looks at Mephisto "Where the last one?"

"Hmmm, Well club activities don`t end for some time" Mephisto says as he turns around to look out the window.

-.-Unari -.-

"Thanks for the help Unari-chan" a small framed girl with rectangular framed glass with brown bangs that frame her face, and random streaks of yellow running throughout her hair

"No problem Omi-senpai. Hehehe Truthfully this was a good way to make friends, You, Riko, Miyuki, and Anzu." after I got done with naming everybody in the club. Omi-senpai asks me.

"If you don't mind the intrusion why do you have a Japanese name if you from America?"

"hehe , well you not the first to ask that, I`m adopted and my adoptive mother is Japanese, and while waiting for the legalization and stuff, they were showing a documentary on tigers. When she finally able to get me she claims that on that white blanket my hair laid on it and made it look like that of a white tiger fur. And when I saw her I apparently roared. And awoke all the other children."

"Did you go by that name over there? Like did you get bullied or anything according or resulting to that matter".

"Yea there always the few, but I think they just jealous because they don`t have a cool name." I didnt tell her about the time I shoved a punk against the locker cause he wouldn`t leave me alone.

"Well I`m glad you here I hope you have a productive year" Omi-senpai says as she get all her stuff together to leave for the day.

"Yea. Same to you…." the realization that I was supposed to be in the office. "Um do you know where the headmaster office is?"

"Yes it`s at the top of the island Why?"

"I had a meeting with him and my apparent brother when school ended what time is it?"

"Uhhaha that was the beginning of club activities which was a hour ago." Omi-senpai is awkwardly laughing with me.

"Shit I gotta go see you tomorrowish bYE!" I take off with great speed to meet my cool anime brother.

-.-.-Office-.-.-

-.-Unari-.-

'This is his office' _phew_ 'only 1 hour and ….fif...teen minutes over. Breath in and out in and out. Hehehe in and out get ahold on yourself Unari first impression are always the most important.' I open the door and poked my head in the room "hehehehe sorry for being late"

-.- 3rd person-.-

"It`s quite alright my dear student, please take seat" Mephisto reinsure the late comer. 'Now all the pieces are set, let the show begin' "I don`t believe you've meet your brother Midori Ryu" Mephisto states as he coasts the attention in Midori`s general area.

'Why is she staring? I guess seeing a family member that you never knew you had could be shocking. I guess she trying to get a rough idea of what I`m like'

Looking at her newly discovered brother 'hmmmmmm he seems to have a linebacker body… he might fit the role of cool/bad boy. OMG is this for real, am I going to live the life of an anime?' "Good afternoon ONNIIIII-CHHAAAN~" Unari say "Hmm now that i think about it I don`t like the sound of oniiii-chan. Hmmmmm I know how about good afternoon NI NI"

The other two occupants of the room bust out laughing. Mephisto crying "HAHHA NINI HAHAHA NINI Good evening NINI! OH MY~ I receive 2 joyous laughs within a week span. THIS WILL BE A OH SO FABULOUS YEAR~" he finishes while wiping away a tear.

Okami snickering more than laughing "hehehehehehe she might not be that bad" 'I`m definitely going to use this later down the road'

"Can we please get to the reasoning of us being here?" Midori speaks of reason

'Emmmm is he Cool/Serious? Serious/Bad? Don`t give up hope there could still be a chance of him being Cool/Bad he`s just fed up. Yea yea yea thats it he tired.' Unari think as she shakes her head. Which receives a look from Midori.

"I Figure I`ll let all three of you get to know each other my dear.. NINI" Mephisto says as he fights hard to hold back a chuckle. All while Okami busts out lauphing but quiet it down to an audible chuckle.

Midori exhaling a deep breath "We will have time for chit chat latter. Sir Pheles"

"You know you moving further and further away from the Cool/Bad boy that`s typically in anime" Unari says in a thoughtful pose.

Almost as cold as ice "And, Ask me why I would care about something like that? This is business and not a fantasy that you apparently have going through your head." Midori sending dagger at Unari.

"And I thought I was the Ice Queen" Okami doing what Okami does best and try to instigate.

'It`s official he`s not Cool/Bad he`s just Cold' Unair finishes by sticking her tounge out.

"Ah-hmm"Mephisto clearing his throat to gain attention "Anyhoo~ It`s so nice to have you all here in one location~!" Mephisto chimes and continues "Now as for the real reasons why we here." he says as he transitions into a more serious tone, which pleases Okami and Ryujin a lot.

"Oh? Yeaaaa! Why are we here? Like I`m not complaining or anything but" Unari asks.

"Am I the only one that completed the mission assigned to them?" Midori asked to no one in particular and glaring between the clown of a principle and his older sister. Which receives a growl from Okami.

"Ya know you are realllllyyyy mean. I always hope that my brother would have been a lot cooler than you." Unari thought out loud in a thoughtful expression.

"Well that just who he is, so get use to it" Okami says as she rubs her temple showing signs of a headache starting to form.

"OIIIII! How come I can`t have a cool/bad boy brother that I gotta worry about my friends dating him, Like they have in anime?" Unari, while pointing at the offender, asks Mephisto who just shrugs

"Oi, I always thought that my little sister would not be an annoying overbearing otaku, stuck inside this fantasy and complain about every minute something doesn't go according to said fantasy"

"Hey, Im not that annoying you BAAKAAAA!" Unari shouts just providing Midori with more evidence. Titling her head when she heard two sets of growls. One dinosaur like and the other more mammal like.

"Uh-hmmm If we can? Can we go over this without starting a war? Time is of the essence"Mephisto says as he gather everyone's attention. "You three are to study and train to become exorcist."

Okami nodded in agreement and the other acknowledgement even though she already have the suspicion this was going to happen. However, the third one stood there in mixture of shock and awe.

"YOU MEAN IM GOING TO BE A EXORCIST! THAT`S SO COOOOOOOOLLLLLL!" Unari guessing now back to her sense and continues to mutter to herself saying something along the line of being an exorcist.

"Now are there any questions?"

"Um Yes. Will I have to go to regular class?" Okami asks.

"Yes you are still a student of the true cross, and therefore have to keep up with regular school as well as the exorcist cram school." Mephisto answers her question.

Unari now out of her mumbling fit. "So it's going to be like Elegant Yokai Apartment Life?"

Mephisto with a finger on his chin, and in a thoughtful tone "Hmm I guess that is a good analogy"

Unari with another outburst "YESSS! I WILL GET TO LIVE THROUGH AN ANIME! hmm even though I wish It could have been another anime," but ends in a disappointing tone.

"I`d rather have the story of Twin Star Exorcist truthfully" was barely heard from Midori but was heard loud and clear by his sisters.

"You WANNA CALL ME AN ANNOYING OTAKU WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" Unari finish as she points a very accusing finger at you brother.

Midori returns with a death stare "... Really.?...You… Want to… Start this?"

With the two youngest preoccupied, "So why do you have us here?" Okami ask in a cold icy tone towards Mephisto.

With a smirk on his face "OH MY~ Well you see, I need your dearest brother for a few things, and I hold most of the cards he wants." now with a smug smirk plastered on his face.

With this Okami narrowed her eyes a little. "Ok, so what do I get out of this?" 'so, he has crap on Ryujin?'

'Hmm to say the least, he didn`t lie about his older sister being the wildcard.' Mephisto thought as he put on his hat. "The chance seek revenge." Mephisto then exclaims to get the attention of the other two "ANYWAY shall we get going to your exorcist schooling"

"OK Mephi!" Unari yells in agreement. Her older sister shrugs, while her brother just nod.

"Ok then. Is everybody Ready?" Mephisto asks as he pull out a key. "Now you see. This key is magical. It allows oneself to go to the designed area of the key." he stops and looks over at his crowd before continuing. "This key will allow you to go directly to the cram school from any door. As long as it has a key lock on it"

"WOOOWWWWW!? THAT`S SO COOL, SO IT WILL WORK ON ANY DOOR. DO YOU HAVE OTHERS THAT LEADS TO DIFFERENT PLACES!?"

Okami facepalms while Midori mentally sighs at Unari outburst.

With a chuckle Mephisto answer her "Oh why yes my dear otaku. I have keys to many places, and must I say don`t let the world break that innocent childish side of you it`s quite charming compare to your siblings" he finishes with a smile, "And now we must be off."

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

{ I don't know how often I`m going to be able to update this should be my hardest semester of my college career and I`m working out to try to make the football team, but I do have some time set aside for writing during anime club.]


	7. Chapter 7 new students

Ch 7- New Classmates

 **I`M BAAACK with a new update.**

 **I don`t own Blue Exorcist it belongs to Kazue Kato.**

'Rin' thoughts

"Rin" speaking

 **'Demon'** demon thoughts

 **"Demon"** demon speaking

' _ **Demon telepathic speaking'**_

 _Bang clang dang_ noise

[why is that] authors input/ thoughts

 **"** Telepathic speaking **"**

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

After "Alright my dear students. It`s time for Exorcist cram school. Go to Anti-Demon Pharmacology,your Homeroom" Mephisto adds air quotes to homeroom. With that Mephisto gave the 3 of them their schedules "This is bound to change base on what miester you choose. ~Have a lovely day at school~" Mephisto sassly walks away while swinging his umbrella.

"Soooooooooooo?" Unari looks between her siblings "By Meister, does that mean we will get partners that can turn into weapons? If so I Wanna be a scythe meister!"

 **"** Not it! **"**

 **"** I hate you Okami **"** With a sigh of defeat "Meister is a class of exorcist you wish to become. You have 5 classes Aria, Doctor, Tamer, Dragoon, and Knight" He pauses to let the information sink in.

"Okay. The doctor heals obviously, Tamer I`m guessing uses demons, knight uses sword and stuff like that."

"Look at that, she can be smart" Okami says while clapping.

"Hey! I`m not a dimwitted airhead. I can use my brain…. Where was I?..." Unari stops talking so she can think. "Oh yea What's a Aria, and if you have a tamer class why have a Dragoon class. I mean Dragons are kinda cool not really, but do they really deserve their own class?"

 **"** Hehehehehe, how do you feel about her talking dow.. **"** Okami is cut off when Midori closes the mental link.

"I don`t really know much about Aria. However, Dragoon does not mean Dragon tamer. It`s a class that that uses firearms." Midori finishes "Now we have 25 minutes before homeroom." He looks at his two sisters "let`s go ahead and scout out the area" Midori states as he turns around and starts walking away

Okami "Sounds good to me" and starts walking the other way.

"Wait?... Which way?... Why?.." Midori and Okami continue walking away from a stranded and confused Unair.

-. .-.-

"Uh-hmm Class I wish to have your attention" Yukio states while standing by his desk. Now having the undivided attention of the class "As of today we will have 3 new cram students joining us, and they should be here by now, but I don`t see them. Besides the point" He stops and pulls out a pile of paper. "Today you will.."

Unari busts into the room interrupting Yukio "SORRRYYYYYYYY!... _huff...huff .huff_ I gotten... _huff_ lost."

"May I ask who you are?" Yukio looks at Unari with his glasses reflective light.

"Aye! UNARI YASEI!. Future main chara. I MEAN FUTURE EXORCIST! PLEASE TO MEET YOU PLEASE FORGIVE MY TARDINESS!" Unari says as she finishes at a 90 degree bow.

Yukio moves his head so that the light is not reflecting off them "Very well Yasie-san. I hope that this will not be an ongoing occurrence. I`m Yukio Okumura, please take a seat. Oh, and by the way, have you seen the other new students?"

"Noooo ! They the reason I got lost! They went two different ways!" Unari exclames while throwing a little fit. A chuckle came from the back of the class.

"Anyway since you here why not introduce yourself" Yukio says as he smile and hands her a paper and starts handing out to the rest of the class.

"Huh ? Yea Sure. hehe. Hello I`m Unari Yasei I`m 15, I started school late cause of my birthday, and I am from America. I was kinda thrown into this whole exorcist thing, but I shall try my best! My hobbies are watching anime, reading mangas, taking care of animals"

While Unari was introducing herself 'Long brown hair, long legs, lovable personality, above average chest, but below average ass.' with a sigh Shima to speak out loud. "Can`t have it all _sigh_ just can`t have it all"

With Unari finished with her introduction she looks for a seat. 'Hmmm the blond hair seems to be a good person, the blue hair guy with pointy teeth and ears…. Is he a DEMON?!.' she continues to go through everyone in the room. 'Pinky no I hate the color pink. Stripe he looks mean, baldie ehh…..' Her thought process stops when she sees someone in the back corner of the room closest to the wall, with short dirty blonde hair with the school blazer on, and a black mask. She then instinctively looks across his position to see a girl with curly dark brown hair wearing a boys school blazer looking out the window.

 **"** She caught on to us **"** Midori turns to look at Unari

 **"** Yep, looks like our fun is over **"** Okami still looking out the window.

"Mr. Okumura…. Did you check roll yet?" Unari asks while glaring daggers at her only sibling looking at her.

"Not yet. May I ask Why you asked?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YA LEAVE ME. I WAS LATE TO CLASS. CASE OF Y`LL!" Unari shouting has gather everyone's attention.

Midori with his elbow on the desk and his hands interlocked in front of his face in a monotone voice "We Did not realize that you would have gotten lost, so we went to explore the campus."

Everyone looks towards the back of the classroom where the mysterious voice came from

"Was he always here?" pinkett whispers to his group.

"I don`t know have he always been here?" the shortest one of the group responds while looking to the leader with the yellow streak in his hair.

"Hmph" a girl with purple twin tails clearly showing no interest on the current conversation.

All of this was heard by Midori and Okami. The later slightly happy that Midori is receiving all the attention, knowing he hate being in the spotlight.

"If I can have your attention back on the Task at hand, and may I have you come introduce yourself in the front of the class?" Yukio asks demandaily.

"Sure" Midori stands up from his seat and starts to walk towards the front of the classroom with his eyes closed. **"** Hehehehe **"** When his eyes open, the room drop a few degrees Celsius.

 _ **"** ** _Don`t you dare"_ **_ Okami eyes now slits and a light icy blue.

"Oi" in a monotone voice void of any emotion "Okami are you going to do it as well." Midori stops around Rin and Shiemi table looking over where his sister is glaring at him.

" **I`m** going **to** kill **you"** Okami with her eyes returning normal.

"Ah and there the last of the trio. Please come to the front and introduce yourselves?"

"Another when did!?"

"I don`t care but she`s a babe"

"Will you keep your head outta the gutter"

Midori finishes his walk ever military like. Okami walks to the front of the room like she the most powerful queen in the world.

In front of the class the two new students stand there. One is male standing at attention with his hands behind his back, his skin is light tan with a shade of red, about the same height as Yukio, but seems to be bulkier than Bon, his dirty blond hair cut in a 1" on top and ½" on the sides, his dull dark blue eyes seem to be scanning the room. He has the school blazer unbuttoned, with no tie, instead of the typical white he has a dark green shirt under shirt that`s both baggie but a little tight at the same time, a black shinai bag on his back, and a lower black cloth mask that connects to an UnderArmour.

The female stands a head shorter, very unlike the other she is leaning nonchalantly against the teacher desk. She`s has thick curly Brown hair, eyes are a cold blue that clearly shows she don`t care about this whole ordeal and is basically wearing a female version of the males uniform. [ Picture Fem Rin. if you can`t, go google Fem rin] with no tie, sleeves rolled up past the elbow, a necklace with a moon with a wolf head cut out of it.

"I`m Midori Ryu…" all eyes were on him waiting for him to continue.

"He, he, he seems scary!.!" Shieme squeaks to Rin.

"Don`t worry I`ll protect ya" Rin says as he beams her a smile and a thumb up.

"Hey Konekomaru who`d you think would win in a free for all between him, Rin and Bon?"

"Shima I don`t think I get what you are talking about." Konekomaru says.

"AS IF I`ll let myself get into a fight with the like of them!" Bon erupts a tic mark appearing on Rin forehead, and receives no reaction from Midori.

'Is that her?! How, no why is she here, what does he have planned? Does she know about her?' Midori was stuck trying to plan what plan Mephisto might have cooked up.

'Who is he staying at?' Okami starts you scan to see who he was staring at. She spots a chestnut brown hair girl elbowing her neighbor and whisper to her. "Izumo-chan I think you have a admirer" she giggles while the one known as Izumo open her eyes clearly showing she does not car. "Whatever" is her response

With everyone attention plus one back on him waiting for him to continue "I guess I have to say more. My hobbies are weapon research and development, smiting, and car maintenance. Any questions?"

His eyes sweep the room and lingers on Izumo.

'He`s looking at me again' Izumo and Midori eyes meet for a second and his eyes are back one the move looking for any question.

Suguro raises his hand and asks, "When you mean Weapons R and D, what do you mean?"

Okami instantly facepalms and starts complaining to Midori **"** Of All Questions!?. You picked the one he will not shut up on! This will last a week before I get to even introduce myself! **"**

"Well to put it simply I think of a idea or borrow someone else's idea and I try to create it."

A comment comes from Izumo. "Can we please get to real class activities" she opens her Ruby eyes in order to look down at the newcomers. Which cause the room to get even colder.

Okami looking back at her, with a better resting bitch face than Izumo 'Who the fuck she thinks she is?' Clearing her throat "Y`ll shall call me Alpha." Several confuse/questionable looks and a defiant look later Okami quickly adds. "And I`m a Pyro." Okami is interrupted by her brother.

"What she meant to say is that she has a simple mind, that is easily entertained by burning thing."

Okami punch her brother in the side which causes him to move a little, and a pop to be heard.

Midori barely grimacing "well it`s..." he is silence by a precise jab where is hip and leg connects which causes his left leg to go numb.

Re-clearing her throat "Now may we get on with Class Teach?" Okami asks while tilting her with a annoyed smile.

"Oh Sure. I was passing out"

"The Meister paper yes we know we were here" Okami cut Yukio off.

Clearing his throat "Anyway, I`ll be hosting a training camp. On these upcoming weeks we`ll be testing out your abilities in each meister"

With everyone in there respected seats. Unari decides to seat in the middle of the class.

After a little while Rin got up and went to the Kyo trio to ask about what is a meister? Which the trio responds like they do, but this gathers the attention of Unari and she makes her way to the group.

"Um… Excuse me. Um If you won`t mind please tell me about the different meisters. All I really know is that an dragoon don`t use dragons. SO PLEASE TEACH ME!" Unari bows as she finishes.

"GAH YOU TOO!?" Bon`s face was in shock as someone else is as dumb as Rin.

"Hey Bon go easy she did say she was thrown into this"

"Yes Bon Shima is right she said so in her introduction" Kokemaru adds to her defense

"Yea man I didn`t think you`ll be hostile against girls to. That almost make you less cool than shima." Rin never misses the chance to give his rival a quick jab.

With a growl "Fine!" he then goes mumble something along the line about parents should teach their kids.

"ARIIIIIIIGGGGGAAAAATTTTOOOOOO! Baldie, pink dude,and…... I got nothing for you sorry."

"Yasei-san, I`m Kokemaru Miwa, The pink head is Shima Renzou, This is Ryuji Suguro, and the one pouting over there is Rin Okumura" Kokemaru introduce the group the all said there form of hellos except for Rin who mumbles "I`m not pouting, why would I let a comment like that hurt me? I just needed air."

"Maybe it`s a name thing?" Unari thinking aloud. "Maybe the dragon in the names causes them to be assholes."

This revolution causes Rin to snap out of his need of air, and tic 2 people off at the same time.

"DO YOU WANT TO LEARN OR WHAT!?"

"Ops sorry sorry sorry sorry. I didn`t mean it yes please I wish to learn" After a few minutes of pleading Bon forgives her comment but Midori haven`t.

.-

.-

"So I should be A knight than?!" Rin half asking and half stating.

"Yea, why are you always carrying the sword?" Kokemaru asks

"Well my old man gave it to me before he past and told me to keep up with it."

Unari and Rin asks small questions to the Kyo trio the difference and asks for examples.

"What ya think the other students going pick?" Shima now getting board of the questioning.

"Hard to say what you think Rin?"

"Well Kokemaru-kun, they could be tamers, gun people"

"Dragoons" Bon corrects him.

"Doctor, Knights, but they won`t be a airiar, ayira, a scripter person."

"It`s Arira"

"I say that because you guy will take them out of business."

"Well I know for a fact my siblings will be Dragoons, and my" clears her throat and plasterer on a defiant smile "NIINIII!" A snap of a pencil echoes off the walls. "Would most likely be a knight."

"Your Siblings?!"

"Yea the other 2 new kids. Midori Ryu aka NINIIII!, and Okami." a pencil comes shooting across the room and cuts Unari`s check and embeds itself in the wall. Looking where it came from shows Okami with 3 pencils in between her fingers on her right hand and 4 in her left. Daring her to slip up again.

"Are You Okay? Hey what's the big Idea?" Rin turns and glare at Okami.

"She don`t have the Right To say my name."

"Why You little." Rin get up to engage Okami ignoring everyone telling him to stop.

 **"** Why must you do this? **"**

 **"** Do What? This is getting fun **"**

Someone Appears before Rin and stops him from moving forward. "Out Of My Way!" Rin goes to move however the figure put arm out to stop him.

The figure leans near Rin`s ear and say quietly "Oi. Trust me. It`s not worth it. She not a normal girl."

"But she…" Rin see who it is blocking his path.

"What she did was a little out of line,... maybe" Midori pauses to let it soak in. "But, she meant no harm. I can promise you if she was going for blood there be a lot more." 'his hesitating' "Oi. Brat You good right?"

"I`m fine, and you could at least try to care." Unari says as she turns and pout.

"Sorry, can`t remember It`s in the name."

'Did he just try to tell… A joke?' Unari looks back at her brother shocked.

"See Rin, she`s fine. Now let just go back to class all right?"

"HMph" Rin turns and returns to the group.

 **"** Why did you do that? This was getting interesting **"**

 **"** I Said behave on the first day. **"** Midori telepathically scolds Okami even though it will do no good.

 **"** You Should have known better~ **"**

 **.-**

 **.'**

 **.'**

 **.'**

 **.'**

The Updates will become irregular. but hopefully I`ll get ch 14 done before summer break. No guaranties But I`ll try.


End file.
